


Sleep

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Mycroft Holmes, Post-Hiatus, Protective Mycroft, Sick Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft is keeping an eye on his little brother...





	Sleep

Mycroft was barely able to keep his eyes open, but he didn't dare to close them...   _He's here, alive, with me. I can't believe it!_ Since his rescue mission in Serbia, he didn't leave Sherlock's side. Anthea tried many times to cajoled him in accepting her as a guardian for few hours, but he was adamant.  _No, dear, I'm staying here. I'm fine, don't worry..._

So he stayed, clothes askew, bag under his eyes and literally starving. Not daring to move away, his fingers constantly touching Sherlock's wrist to monitor the rhythm of the younger man's pulse.  To be able to anticipate... 

His attention suddenly sharpened, despite the fog surrounding his mind, as his brother's pulse quicken erratically.  _A nightmare, again..._

It was a normal occurrence now, every time the battered detective finally shut down without sleeping pills. With an ease that comes with days of practice, Mycroft slowly starts to murmurs comforting words, songs from their childhood, excerpts of his favourite Shakespeare's play... For hour and hour. Caressing his hair, holding his hand... Until the restless man finally finds peace.   _At least now he's no more restrained_. The image of a sedated and restrained Sherlock - he was trashing in his sleep constantly reopening his sutures and exhausting himself - was engraved in his memory.  _As if he needed to be remembered his time as a prisoner!_   Mycroft argued and promised that he was going to check on him instead.

So, as many times before, Mycroft silently watch over his little brother... 

_I am not important,_ _I'll sleep later..._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Sleep / My Chemical Romance


End file.
